


Coming 'Round

by nan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: The early morning provided a beautiful view of the city. Carisi and Barba are too wrapped up with each other to notice.





	Coming 'Round

It was a rare Saturday off and Carisi still managed to wake up early. Blinking up at the unfamiliar ceiling, Carisi lay in confusion for a moment before remembering the night before; Barba’s smirk, his invitation. Carisi accepting it. The two of them tumbling into bed together, laughter and bickering turning into gasps and moans turning into hums of satisfaction and the quiet of sleep.

It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, not by a long shot, but it was the first time they’d done it at Barba’s place. Carisi tried not to think about what that meant. He tried not to get his hopes up.

Barba’s breath was hot against the back of Carisi’s neck, his arms curled around his chest and stomach. Carisi slid out from under him, freezing once when Barba murmured under his breath, before shuffling out of the bedroom. Huge, floor to ceiling windows dominated Barba's living room. Carisi sat in front of one, long body curled up in a big, plush chair. The early morning sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, casting long shadows in the city. The city never slept, of course, there were always people coming and going, but as time went by there was definitely an uptick of vehicle and foot traffic as people woke to start the day. 

Strong arms curled around his shoulders. “What do you think of the view?” Barba asked, voice low and intimate against Carisi’s ear.

“Well, it’s no Staten Island but I guess it’ll do,” Carisi said, intentionally thickening his accent.

Barba huffed against his ear. “I hope you enjoyed your first and only time here,” he said, humor coloring his voice.

Carisi grinned broadly. “Aw, really? Well, in that case,” he said, standing up. “I have to make the most of this opportunity.” When he tried to direct Barba back towards the bedroom, Barba halted him, instead drawing him down and kissing him, dominating his mouth. He pulled Carisi down to the floor in front of the window.

“Right here,” Barba said when they broke apart, slipping a hand under the waistband of Carisi’s boxers. He smirked. “If this is to be your only time in my home, don't you want to be a bit more adventurous?”

Carisi gasped when Barba stroked his dick, but he still managed a grin. “You make a great point, Councelor.”

Barba tilted his head down in a magnanimous nod before murmuring, “lay down.”

Carisi lay back against the cool, soft carpeting. Barba curled his fingers around the waistband of his underwear and tugged it down, shucking his own underwear quickly, before kneeling between Carisi’s thighs. Gripping his hips, Barba rubbed his thumbs against the hard edge of Carisi’s hip bones before running his hands over his abdomen, up the ladder of his abs, up to his pecks, where Barba plucked at Carisi’s nipples. “Pretty thing,” he murmured. “Me haces perder el control.”

Carisi’s eyes went soft, as they often did when Barba spoke to him in Spanish, and Barba leaned forward to kiss Carisi, hands cupping his face and thumbs stroking his cheekbones.

“You want my mouth?” Barba asked when they broke apart, sliding back down Carisi’s body. Grasping hold of Carisi’s cock, he jacked it slowly, thumb press harder than the rest of his hand against the tender flesh. Abandoning it - and smirking at the protesting groan - he took hold of Carisi’s thighs and pushed them towards his chest. “Hold your legs up.”

Carisi flushed but gripped the back of his knees, holding himself open. Barba smiled. “Embarrassed?”

Carisi’s face darkened. “You know bringing up that someone's embarrassed just makes it worse, right?”

Barba pressed a wet kiss on his inner thigh, close to his groin. “That’s why I asked,” he said, looking up at Carisi through his lashes. “You don't have anything to be embarrassed about, you know. At least not physically.”

“Oh, ha _haaa_.” Carisi threw his head back as Barba took his cock in his mouth. Barba slid further down, until the thick length threaten to choke him. He wanted it. He wanted to choke on Carisi’s dick, have it heavy in his throat. He wanted to gorge himself on Carisi until there was nothing left. it was a nonsensical sentiment and Barba instead drew up and off Carisi’s cock. “Is it good, corazón?” he asked, voice hoarse.

“Fuck, yeah, it’s good,” Carisi said, putting one hand on Barba’s head and stroking his fingers through his hair. “It’s good, Raf.”

“Tell me about it,” Barba ordered, before ducking down and sucking on Carisi’s balls, gripping his cock and jacking it roughly. Barba’s own cock ached and he pressed it against the plush carpeting.

“I don’t… _ah_ , damn it Barba, it’s so good, it’s good, I don’t… _fuck_ ,” Carisi tilted his head back, his hips bucking upwards.

Barba moved further down, using a thumb to tug at Carisi’s hole. Swiping his tongue over it once, twice, Barba moved closer and pressed a kiss on it, as if it were a mouth. Carisi shouted at that,, his fingers scrambling over Barba’s hair. Barba drew back and pressed his thumb against Carisi’s hole. He slid it in slowly, as deeply as he could, before withdrawing and thrusting in again.

“God, oh my God,” Carisi moan and Barba kissed his thigh, before baring his teeth against it.

“Blasphemy, Carisi,” he murmured.

“Shut up, get up here,” Carisi said, pulling Barba up and they kissed messily, panting into each other’s mouths. The first time Barba had eaten Carisi out he hesitated to kiss him afterwards, but Carisi had rolled his eyes and proclaimed that what was good enough for Barba’s mouth was good enough for his. It was a stupid, charming statement that Barba had not forgotten.

Barba hefted those long, long legs over his shoulders, taking Carisi’s mouth again as he lined up his cock and started pressing into him. Carisi broke the kiss, turning away and moaning. Barba pressed his mouth against Carisi’s cheek. “Relax,” he murmured. “Come on, let me in, cariño.” He pressed harder and the head of his cock slid in. Barba paused just a moment before pressing the rest of the way in until he was flush against Carisi.

Barba bowed his head, forehead against Carisi’s collarbone, and looked down at where they connected. He gave an experimental thrust. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, come, _ah_ , come on,” Carisi said and the break in his voice was too much. Barba bucked his hips roughly. Carisi cried out and tightened around him, legs curling awkwardly around his neck, his arms curling around his waist. Barba rested on his forearms, bracketing Carisi’s face to hold him steady for kisses as he thrust into him wildly.

“Look at you, corazón, taking it so well,” Barba muttered against Carisi’s mouth. “So good, so good.”

“Yeah, taking it, taking you,” Carisi said, chewing on his bottom lip even as Barba kissed him. “ _Fuck_.”

Barba sat up, kneeling with Carisi’s legs on his shoulders. He mouthed at Carisi’s knee, licking and chewing, keeping eye contact with him as he slowed his thrusts, swiveling his hips in tight circles. “I’d keep you like this,” he said lowly. “Here, in my apartment, always available when I have need of you. A precious pretty _pet_.” On the last three words he thrust hard into Carisi and Carisi threw his head back as he came. Barba had a beautiful view of it; his cock shooting, his abs contracting, the desperation on his face. He stroked his hands over Carisi’s abs before leaning back over and pressing a chaste, almost sweet kiss on his mouth.

Carisi kiss back, dazed, before reaching up and curling his fingers in Barba’s hair. “Come on, babe,” he muttered with a soft grin. “Come inside me.”

Barba bit at his mouth and sat back up, tightening his grip on Carisi’s thighs and hammering into him, chasing his own pleasure down. He came moments later, thrusting as deep as he could and curling over Carisi, hips pulsing minutely. Carisi ran his hands over Barba and when Barba finally relaxed, he pulled him down until Barba was laying over him, head resting on his chest. They curled around each other as the sun finally rose enough to reach the window, casting warmth over them.

“Did you mean that?” Carisi finally asked.

“What?”

“About, you know. What you said.”

Barba snorted but when Carisi didn’t laugh, he pulled away. “You’re serious? Of course I didn’t mean it, Carisi. A pet, honestly. You’d be bored out of your mind waiting on me. Besides,” his mouth curled up. “I’m not entirely sure you’re housetrained.”

Carisi rolled his eyes. “Not the pet thing, obviously. Just the...you know, me being around and stuff.” He looked away, squinting into the sunlight. “Just wondering if I’ll get to come around here again sometime soon.”

Barba narrowed his eyes and cocked his head for a moment, thoughtful, before a slow smile curl on his lips. “I think that can be arranged.”

Carisi looked up at him, grinning shyly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Carisi pulled him back down for a kiss before they settled down together to watch the sun’s ascent into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'sunrise' square for my [June Special Bingo card](http://fffc.dreamwidth.org). This was only suppose to be 500 words and just romance at that. Whoops? I've not written porn in a long time so haha, hope you like. <3


End file.
